Vigo
'''Vigo the Carpathian or known as Vigo Von Homburg Deutschendorf is an ancient 16th Century medieval Tyrant and sorcerer. He appears in Ghostbusters II and is portrayed onscreen by Wilhelm von Homburg, and voiced by Max Von Sydow. He is found again in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, voiced again by Von Sydow. History Origins Vigo was born in 1505 in the small country of Carpathia in Hungary, near Italy. He soon rose to power and ruled his country with an iron fist. It was said he was a powerful magician and a genius in many ways, as well as a tyrant, a lunatic and a genocidal madman. Because of his evil ways he wasn't well liked by his subjects and he killed hundreds of them. He was also known as Vigo the Cruel, Vigo the Torturer, Vigo the Despised, and Vigo the Unholy. Peter Venkman jokingly adds Vigo the Butch to the list of aliases. He eventually died at the age of 105 in 1610, but not because of his old age. His people had led a rebellion and they tried and executed him in a manner that they saw fit for his rule. He was poisoned, shot, stabbed, hung, stretched, disembowled, drawn and quartered (to which Venkman commented Ouch). Just after they removed his head, he uttered this prophetic warning: "Death is but a door. Time is but a window. I'll be back". . Ghostbusters II True to his word, he returned in modern day New York in 1989 and took up residence in his self-portrait that was created long before the events of his death. Vigo used the river of mood slime, generated by Slor, which flowed through abandoned subway tunnels to a location underneath the city's museum, where the Vigo resided. The mood slime boosted Vigo's powers, and enabled him to channel people's negative emotions needed for the manifestation of an army of angry spirits that soon started terrorizing New York City. Although the slime granted Vigo power enough to manifest, he could not regain a physical form. For this reason, Vigo needed a baby to possess. Vigo manipulated the museum's curator Janosz Poha into bringing Dana Barrett's baby Oscar to the museum of art, so that on the eve of the new year he could possess her child and be reborn and freely rule the world once again. Vigo's plans were halted by the Ghostbusters. They attacked him with positively charged slime and blasted him back into the painting, completely draining all his powers. After that, the painting of Vigo redesigned itself as an image depicting the Ghostbusters as heavenly saints. Ghostbusters: The Video Game .]] Vigo appears in the firehouse in his painting near Janine's desk on the right from the firehouse doors in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. In the Wii version, it is in the basement near the Storage facility. If they player interacts with the painting, it will talk to them, with over 100 different line variations. Its reason for existence is unknown, seeing as it was melted at the end of the movie to reveal a painting of the Ghostbusters. An explanation could be that this is not the original painting, but a replica that Vigo's spirit now inhabits. Another possibility is that the painting of Ghostbusters (which itself was created by changing Vigo's powers into positive energy) still held what's left of Vigo after his defeat, and after some time it returned to its normal form (Vigo painting). However, Vigo's spirit is now nearly powerless and unable to act outside the painting, making it unessential to even put him into the containment unit. Another theory is that after the shockwave at the beginning of the game could have reverted the painting back to its original form. The concept artwork of Vigo appears to suggest that Vigo was at one point going to be a boss character in the game. Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 7 Paranormal Freak *'Abilities:' None...anymore Tobin's Summary: Though this tome is almost exclusively intended as a reference for spirits, I think it's worth noting briefly the life of one Prince Vigo Von Homburg Deutschendorf. Taking notes from my colleague Leon Zundinger's work Magicians, Martyrs, And Madmen, I've learned that Vigo lived between 1505 and 1610. His unnaturally long life didn't end easily, as the villagers in his kingdom tries several methods of getting rid of him before something finally worked. His last words were: "Death is but a door, time is but a window. I'll be back!" I suspect he had means already secured to insure this will eventually happen. Egon's Notes: Indeed, he did. Vigo's tenacity in life and beyond is quite remarkable. Our encounters with him was definitely a learning experience and great way to stress test some of our equipment. Ray's Tips: Ummm, don't stare directly into the painting's eyes. I learned that the hard way. Powers and Abilities In Ghostbusters II, Vigo is a class 4 entity. When the river of slime beneath the streets of New York became negatively charged, the spirit of Vigo grew quite powerful. With this abundance of negative energy to draw upon, Vigo displayed characteristics and abilities comparable to a class 7 entity, such as Gozer. During this time, Vigo performs remarkable feats of telekinesis, telepathy, and mind control. Additionally, he withstood an attack from proton beams, and even managed to viciously retaliate against the Ghostbusters, leaving them temporarily paralyzed. He also has the ability to shape shift into a more demonic form, complete with horns and blood-red eyes. Other Ghostbusters media Vigo also faced the animated version of the Ghostbusters, but the encounter was never seen. Or it may have been a reference to Ghostbusters II and hinting at the timeline of The Real Ghostbusters compared to the movies. It was however mentioned by Egon in the episode Partners in Slime when he utilized leftover slime from the encounter to disguise Peter Venkman. The encounter was however chronicled in the comic book adaptation of the second movie by NOW Comics. In this the live action Ghostbusters were replaced with their animated counterparts. It also contained the first appearance of Louis Tully and the only appearance of Dana Barrett in a RGB continuity. The Sorrow of Maldavia himself was also the final boss in the video games based on Ghostbusters II. He was also the main villain in an adventure based on the second movie in a re-issue of the role-playing game. To defeat his defenses in order to approach him, the players had to utilize effigies of The Tinman, Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion from Frank Baum's "Oz" series. When Vigo's painting melts, the Oz characters are shown instead of the Ghostbusters. Gallery Image:5.jpg Image:6cine.jpg vlcsnap-1167085.png|History of Vigo on Egon's Computer vigoinpicture.png gb2_mult_img_screencap57.jpg Vigo.jpg Category:Ghosts Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters Category:Ghostbusters II Characters Category:Class 4 Category:Class 7